demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Declan O'Carroll
Declan O'Carroll, also known as Declan Irwin, is a witch/warlock that first appeared in the Executable novel. Background Biography/History He is the most powerful male witch known, as well as one of the most powerful witches. Early Life Appearance Plot Family * Ashling O'Carroll/Ashling Irwin (aunt) * Maeve O'Carroll/Maeve Irwin (mother) * Darci (step-aunt) * Perun (father) * Unnamed Grandmother * Zuzanna (half-sister) Powers & Abilities Powers *'Earth Affinity:' **'Golem Creation': He has the ability to create golems. *'Fire Affinity': **'Candle Igniting': He can ignite candles using his affinity for fire and he once lit thirty-eight (38) candles at once. **'Brainstem Burning': He can burn out the brainstems of people all at once since he once lit thirty-eight (38) candles at the same time since the fatty deposits of the brainstems are highly flammable according to Declan and what he learned in AP Bio class. **'Fire Manipulation': He can make a three-foot-tall column of flame sprout up from his hand if he upturns his palm. *'Air Affinity': ** * Magic: He can borrow energy that he as an affinity for from his environment because his clan/circle of witches specialize in borrowing energy. He has an affinity for fire and earth but nothing for water. * Talk to Machines: He can pick up codes and some part of his mind has learned to interpret it whether it is a car's computer, smartphone, or a mainframe. * Electricity: He can attack with lightning attacks. * Energy Feeling: He can feel energy and power all around. New York City is distracting to himself because of the raw energy of movement that millions of people generate. He can feel a storm from miles away. Abilities *'Warding': He can ward anything but how well it is another matter. The wards is hand applied by Declan and each group of protective runes is linked to the Demidova Tower building itself and the electrical grid and then all of the ward groups end up linked to each other. Weaknesses *'Water Affinity: ' Knowledge & Skills *'Linked array, double-grounded spherical containment ward': It is where he wards a computer system in a building or a bunch of different things in the building and links them up. These wards are stronger than the sympathetic coordinated relation wards. *'Sympathetic coordinated relation wards': The faraway wards he can put in satellite offices on tiles and such are not shabby wards. * Anglo-Saxon runes * Programming Skills: He can write a program that reached out into the physical world and actually effected change without wi-fi, Bluetooth, servos, or any physical connection. Personality & Traits He has a temper but he handles it by thinking of the consequences of his action which was taught to him by his aunt when he was a kid. Relationships Allies/Friends/Family *'Stacia Reynolds' (werewolf friend) Enemies * Names Equipment Clothing and Apparel * A green UVM sweatshirt * Jeans * Hiking Boots * Comfortable jeans * well broken-in shoes * an old Rowan West t-shirt in dark blue * Black Combat Pants * A Bastille t-shirt Other * Sharpies * Rune stamps * Herbs * Essential oils * Paint * Artist's brush Appearances Novels/Books 6. Executable (Jan 15th, 2014) ISBN 1312186577 7. College Arcane (2015) ISBN 1329066863 Etymology * Memorable Quotes *"This is College Arcane. Don't fuck with us." Said by Declan to the Wild Hunt in the College Arcane (novel) on Page 517. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Character